


Harvey Walks on his Own

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Harvey is now 1, Harvey walks on his own, M/M, Packing, Set during lockdown, Teasing Max, june 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Harvey refuses to walk unaided but he picks his moment as he walks on his own whilst his parents pack ahead of the season restart.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Harvey Walks on his Own

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've managed to post two stories in the one day which is very rare! Here is another installment to the series where Harvey walks on his own unaided. I tried to add some moments in where Harvey is walking with the help of his parents or with a baby walker just so it wasn't too short a story. I have another couple of prompts for this series and then I may draw it to a close if I can't think of any other ideas. To be fair, I hadn't anticipated the series going on for this length of time but I have to admit, I am quite proud of it. Hope you all enjoy and if you have any ideas for the series, please let me know!

Charles knew that Harvey was going to start walking on his own at some stage. Whilst it was inevitable, there was a part of him that didn’t want his baby to grow up. It was a big step, learning to walk. Something which Harvey was clearly refusing to do. 

If Max or Charles held Harvey’s hands and stood behind him as he walked, he was fine. The minute Harvey wasn’t holding onto anything, he would and then sit down on the floor or just whine. 

He was able to walk the length of the sofa but he refused to let go of it. Often Max or Charles would sit on the floor and call his name. Their cheeky baby would turn around and smile before he would turn back around and continue to walk with the help of the sofa. 

It was when Harvey was able to hold his weight and stand up that he was walking with the baby walker that he received for Christmas. He would refuse to let go of it too and often it just caused problems as it would catch on the carpet. 

It got to a point where Max and Charles came to the conclusion that Harvey would walk in his own time which was ironic because Charles didn’t want him to start walking anyway. 

When Harvey turned one, Max was encouraging him more and more to walk. One day, Max and Charles were cuddled up sitting on the sofa with Harvey sitting in Charles’ lap watching a Disney film. As the film finished, Harvey wriggled in Charles’ lap and his papa placed him on the floor. He immediately crawled over to his toy basket and pulled out some of his toys. His parents were watching him fondly as they just let him play. A little while later, Harvey crawled over to his parents and batted Max’s legs. The Dutchman huffed and gently held his son’s hands as he helped him stand on his feet. Harvey gurgled and let go of Max before he smacked his hands against his dad’s legs. Max shook his head fondly.

“One day, you will walk to your toys instead of crawling.” He told Harvey.

Harvey just looked up at him with wide eyes as Charles snorted.

“Don’t encourage him.”

Max just laughed.

By the time June came around, it was around a month before the Formula 1 season would restart. Charles was occasionally going to Maranello and Max would stay in Monaco to look after Harvey because he couldn’t travel to the UK due to the restrictions. One day, Charles came home in the early afternoon and smiled to himself when he heard Harvey giggling in another room.

“Honey, I’m home.” He shouted, teasingly.

He could hear Harvey squealing and he laughed. 

“I think papa’s home, junior.” He heard Max say. 

He then saw Max and Harvey coming out of the living room to greet him. Max was standing behind Harvey, holding his hands up as their son walked slowly. He was smiling when he saw Charles. The Monegasque crouched down on the floor and held his arms out.

“Come here, baby.”

Harvey squealed again as Max continued to walk with him. Max then decided to let go of his son’s hands. Harvey frowned but he refused to take a step and instead, sunk to the floor on his bottom. He whined as he looked up at Max. His dad shook his head and picked him up whilst Charles walked towards him.

“You are such a drama queen, H.” Joked Max.

Harvey murmured at him and Charles leaned in to kiss his temple before he kissed Max.

“I take it the walking lessons aren’t going so well?” Asked Charles.

Max sighed.

“Nope.”

Charles laughed as he followed his boyfriend into their living room. 

The couple were in the habit of playing with Harvey on the floor where they would often see him pulling himself up to hang onto the sofa. If the TV was on, he would stare at the screen half the time and ignore his parents. One day, Max decided to use Harvey’s toy lion as a tool to get his son to walk. Harvey rarely went anywhere without his lion. 

“Harvey!”

The baby looked over as his dad called his name.

“Do you not want your lion?” Asked Max.

Harvey stared at his dad when stretched out a hand and made a grabbing gesture. Max shook his head as he waved the toy in his hand.

“No, H. You have to come here, if you want your toy, you have to get it yourself.”

Harvey let out a whine before he looked over at Charles who was struggling to hold himself together as he tried not to laugh. Eventually, Harvey decided that he would have to go over to Max, however, rather than walk, he crawled. He fell onto his bottom and crawled over to Max then tried to grab his toy. Max glared at his boyfriend who was now laughing at the scene. Harvey took the toy and began to chew on the lion’s tale. Max shook his head as he ran a hand over his son’s hair.

“You are impossible.”

The couple decided to pack a couple of days before they were due to fly out to Harvey so that nothing was left until the last minute and they could also spend their last couple of days with Harvey. 

Charles was in charge of putting the clothes in the suitcases whilst Max was picking the clothes. Harvey was sitting on the floor chewing on the ear of his toy lion. Max looked down and smiled at his son. 

“You’ll be packing your own suitcase before you know it, junior.” 

Harvey let go of his toy and crawled over to Max and grabbed his leg so that he could stand up. He murmured and his dad ran a hand over his head.

“Yeah, we can’t do everything for you, bud. You’ll get your own suitcase as well when you’re older.” Said Max.

Harvey looked over at his papa who was raking around in the wardrobe. Before Max could even process what was happening, Harvey began to slowly walk over to Charles. Max’s mouth was wide open as he stared at his son.

“Charlie.”

Charles turned around and looked over at Max. He frowned when he noticed that Max wasn’t looking at him so he looked down and gasped when he saw Harvey walking towards him. Tears filled his eyes as Harvey giggled to himself and continued to walk, stumbling slightly. Charles crouched down on the floor and held out his arms for his son.

“You’re doing so well, baby! Come here, that’s it.”

Eventually, Harvey fell into his arms gurgling as Charles held him close. His papa looked up at Max who also had tears in his arms. Charles held onto Harvey’s waist and smiled at him before he kissed all over his face.

“You’re so clever, Harvey! You did it!”

He laughed as his son tried to bat his hands away. He let Harvey stand on the floor again and he turned him around so that he was facing Max. The Dutchman sat down on the floor and clapped his hands.

“Come here, H!”

Harvey took a step forward and then stopped. He whined and looked over at Max. His dad chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“You can do it, H! You did it a second ago, you’ve got no excuses now!” He teased.

Harvey took another step then another as he slowly made his way towards Max. Max was so focused on Harvey that he didn’t realise that Charles was filming the scene on his phone. He pulled Harvey into his arms the moment his son was in reach. Harvey gurgled as Max held him in his arms.

“Oh, Harvey. You have your moments.” Joked Max.

He tickled his son and laughed as Harvey giggled. He sighed and stopped tickling Harvey who rested his head on his dad’s shoulder.

“I wished I had filmed it.” Said Max.

“You’ll be glad that I did it then.” Replied Charles.

Max looked up and smiled as Charles waved his phone in his hand. He smiled at his boyfriend.

“You are seriously the best.”


End file.
